Dark Bloom: Dance in the Dark
by Laylacat11
Summary: A ghost of the past returns sending the whole of Magix spiraling downward. Only one person can stop 'him'. The only problem is... She's not here anymore. Follow the winx as they take a dive into Bloom's mind to rescue Dark Bloom, now known as Blair, from the nightmares that have imprisoned her once again. Can Bloom save her in time? (Sequel to The return of Dark Bloom)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to another Dark Bloom story although I'm pretty sure that you have all already figured out that this is the sequel to the Return of Dark Bloom. If you haven't read number one you might want to and don't worry it really won't take very long to read it. **

**That brings me to another point. This time around I am going to try to make each chapter a little longer than the last one or at least around the three-thousand word mark. This story is written in the third person point of view.**

**Anyways I'll let you start the story.**

* * *

><p>An evil lies hidden deep within the forests of Magix, for two and a half centuries it has lain hidden from the world. It only appeared in the legends and stories that parents tell their children at night,a mere scary story. Those who know of their existence call their leader, 'him'. It is said that long ago Magix was ruled by four great kings each one wiser than the other. Magix was thriving with people and nature, happiness was there mixing with nature and mortals. They were all well loved, that is, until the darkness poured into the earth and poisoned the forests creating what 'him' is. The four great kings were destroyed and poisoned by the night and they became his servants.<p>

There were however, three powerful mages that rose from the light of the Great Dragon and fought in an epic battle with the darkness. The battle lasted six years before the mages finally got the upper hand and using all their might sent the darkness of the night fleeing from Magix and becoming erased from all knowledge. Darkness, however, always finds a way of returning and on this day, the Day of the Royals, it has finally awoken.

**~X~**

"Good morning Bloom. I do hope you got a good night full of rest." The voice of Mrs. Faragonda drifted in throughout the hall in a loud echo. Bloom haulted her feet coming to a stop a few feet away from Mrs. Faragonda's old office. She turned around to greet the old headmistress.

"Hello, Mrs. Faragonda. It really is a shame that you have to leave Alfea. You will be missed by all, that much I can promise you." Bloom said loudly while hugging her beloved mentor. After a hundred and one years as Headmistress, Mrs. Faragonda decided that it was time to step down as the head of Alfea and gifted the position to the new teacher, Mr. Layton. There was going to be a party held in her honor later that day.

"It truly is, isn't it. I really am going to miss this place." She sighed looking around at the walls with fondness. Alfea had always been her home ever since she had turned the age of sweet sixteen. She remembered that day fondly. She had all her things that she needed packed up and she left the small dusty town that sat in the middle of nowhere. It was a dead-end place that was going nowhere fast and the only people that ever left were the ones who ended up in body bags.

Faragonda remembered a time when Griselda was very afraid of the then Deputy Headmistress but, over time the two became the best of friends over the four years and when she graduated she was offered the job as Deputy Headmistress and Griselda gladly took it with a genuine smile on her face. Nowadays Griselda's the one scaring the students.

Yes, she would miss this place and all the friends she has made along the way. She would miss the way that it smelled, the scent of flowers hanging delicately around almost every corner. But, Faragonda was getting to be too old to handle all of the students problems and trouble making witches. She found that everyday got harder and harder to handle and she would often find herself on the verge of passing out before she ever got to her own bedchambers.

Over the past four months she found that the whole Bloom and her 'sister', Dark Bloom, situation was too much for her to handle and that she just couldn't deal like she used to. So yes, the old headmistress was leaving today and hopefully not having to return. Bloom had told her that within the therapy session she had for the past three months that her 'sister' sometimes contacted her as well as her real sister Daphne, through her dreams.

The bell rang cutting off their conversation and signalling the beginning of a new day and a new year. Both student and ex-teacher were lost from the other as the halls filled with freshman eager for the new school year. Some even went as far to run to class in fear of being late and arriving as the first ones there. Bloom and the other seniors walked slowly and shuffled to class just barely arriving when the second bell rang telling those in the halls to get to class.

Bloom's first period was Professor Wizgiz's "Metamorphosymbiosis" class, or just plain shape shifting. Bloom wandered in through the door and took a seat on the second row beside her best friends, Stella, Layla, Musa, Flora, and Tecna. They all smiled at her and she willed herself to smile back at them.

Wizgiz had not quite arrived yet and by the looks of his cluttered desk he was probably out in the halls looking for a lost lesson plan or something. When he did arrive class was still pretty boring.

She found herself drifting off into her thoughts and soon found herself in a dreams-cape. It was that castle her and Baltor had seen and even visited before it all  
>happened. It looked even more beautiful than before. It took her breath away. It was just barely on the hill-so close to her she could reach out her fingers and touch it. In her awe and beautified moment she felt it smash to pieces when she hear a laugh. It wasn't just any laugh it was 'him'. The shadow, creature of Shadow-haunt. The ones they talked about in history class, but it was just a legend wasn't it? He didn't actually exist. He wasn't supposed to exist.<p>

Fear, then pain, then just a dull throb. She couldn't breath the world turned ashen grey and the earth below her feat cracked and crumbled leaving her standing on the blank parts of her mind. The castle was destroyed and turned to ash in a great fiery blaze. Then the image shifted around her erasing and redrawing the lines of a city, Magix, people ran for their lives terror written well upon their faces. Children ran screaming for their mothers while the men stood tall with armor. There were many familiar faces in the crowd. Many of them were teenagers from Alfea and even a few junior witches trying to defend themselves. 'Why aren't they using magic?' She though to herself. It was odd, they can't defend themselves without magic, they never learned how.

Laughter rang from around the city as buildings were crushed and glass was sprayed everywhere. The Trix flew up in the sky observing the chaos from afar. They were supposed to still be trapped in Omega. How did they escape? The image of the dream was altered and a person appeared beside her. Daphne's elegant features drew out beside me her face drawn together in worry.

"You must forgive Bloom. That is the key my beloved sister. Even the evil in this world cannot take away your feelings. Just forgive and all will be erased." Daphne whispered  
>to her before she too began to fade away along with the dream space and consciousness was pulling Bloom out from the destroyed town of Magix and back to the real world like a safety line. My eyes snapped open. She doesn't even remember closing them. The room is filled with chattering voices of her fellow students. It was like she had never been asleep at all.<p>

When the bell rang Bloom quickly left the class and hurried on to the library. She had free time for second period and though better that she just go and research that potion for potions class. It was her last period of the day and she was thankful for it. The rest of the day went like many days in the school years do, all the classes were just a haze of assignments and work, work, work. Bloom was very thankful by the time she was done in Potionology. Stella had begun to try to get that right shade of pink like she had so many times before and just like all those other times it blew up the lab. Thankfully Palladium didn't notice until the bell rang and even then he didn't know who had done it though he did have an inkling.

They all were given a half hour before the party to get ready and Bloom was taking full advantage of that fact. She walked briskly to her room and with a loud whoosh of air made her way to her closet. Her hand reached out to pull the knob when something moving in the corner of her eye. Turning a full three-sixty around the room and thankfully not spotting anything out of the ordinary she went back to getting dressed. However, she couldn't get the image of the large shadow that moved swiftly across the room. It had frightened her.

The alarm she placed on her phone rang out into the silence of her room telling her she had five minutes to party time. Swiping her finger across the phone screen was enough to turn off the alarm and she began to make her way to the party in a sleeve-less knee length light blue dress, complete with an up-do hairstyle, and clear silver high-heels. Bloom made her way to the quad and came face to face with the fifty-five specialists that came to say their goodbyes to Mrs. Faragonda and to welcome Mr. Layton.

Every specialist looked very formal in their new uniforms, though the color scheme was still there it was a little darker on this suit and the capes were a little shorter for those that got a suit that was to lose and then they would trip. Music boomed through out the open air. Musa was probably up near the speakers jamming out to the beat of this song. It was in some kind of language that she really couldn't understand but, it sounded beautiful.

The party was a really good one. The music touched the hearts and souls of all around it and the teen spirit had everyone pumped. In fact it was going on so well that no one noticed that something  
>lurked within the trees and they were too late when a freshman screamed as a large monster appeared from the shadows followed by at least five more. The senior and junior fairies moved into transforming stances and the teachers readied up their magic when the monsters let out loud roars that shook the ground and made many specialists collapse on the ground.<p>

Bloom moved to throw a fireball at the monster but, no magic appeared and Bloom wasn't the only one that was powerless. What are they going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, how did I do. Did I make an error? Did you like it? Please tell me all of your thoughts about this sequel cause the feedback really does help and Dark Bloom will come around the later chapters like 4 or 5 it really just depends on how fast the plot expands.<strong>

**For those of you who are reading my other story Darkest of Times I will be updating as soon as my schedule allows it so thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The magic was no longer within any of them. Simple as that, it was gone. Their magic trail that marked them separately from mere mortals was no longer apparent they were just as useless as the people that lived upon planet Earth.

Meanwhile, in their confusion the monsters took advantage and grew ever closer, some even began to loom over the younger students threateningly. The students in response shook in fear but, many were too frozen to move away. Small hushed-up whimpers escaped their mouths as they tried not to look afraid but, like a wolf to prey the monsters could not only sense but, smell their fear as well. It was almost as if they were smiling like they knew magic had dispersed between them and that thought alone nearly ate them up inside. Like a thick fog the monsters crawled through their discolored skin mixing in with the Earth. Perhaps they had come from nature but, then again why would nature be so cruel to create a beast like this.

Large dents in the muddy ground were marked when one beast stepped its large foot up and allowed it to come crashing down a few feet ahead. The ground shook in large trembles that made even the lightest of foot shake and wobbly and the force of impact. Most likely the monsters feet would kill them first before they even touched them.

A large war-like cry sounded out in the midst of the dance floor. A specialist with gentle golden hair held up his phantom blade and slashed out at a slightly stout monster feet from him. The long blade would have cut the monster in half, if it had worked that is. Just before the blade came within an inch of the mud colored beast it vanished. The magic crystals that powered the blades were destroyed the handle that held it in place seemed to have melted off. The golden-haired specialist let out a yelp when the monster, now angry for being 'played' with, grabbed him. His screams echoed in the court-yard and the thick shadow that hid in the forest engulfed him.

He was gone and the eyes of his peers yelled out a cry of confusion. Screams of 'What happened to him.', 'where is he?', 'why?' were heard all about the courtyard of Alfea and what was supposed to be a night of romance and good fun turned to ashen grey days of death and woe. In later years after these events details to explain what happened would entitle it to be, "The Day of Darkness." Fore events that happened even I cannot repeat because no one really knows what happened next but, I'm pretty sure it went a little something like this.

The skies that once shown in the most perfect rays of sunshine were turned into dark pools of red and black. The sky cried in pools of inky blue and left stained blotches upon the ground. The protective barrier that lies on the edges of the beloved school could not keep them out, it tore holes in the barrier and continued its way to the earthen floor. Five monstrous beings took hold of ten students, two for each; they took them with them to whatever hellish place they came from. The teachers were at a loss for words, right before their eyes the students they were supposed to protect were taken. What would their parents say? How would they get them back?

The only people fighting now were specialists and even they were having problems. The multi-colored phantom blades were not working correctly. Their colors were dimmed down to non-existent. Mrs. Faragonda stood up followed by Saladin both having a murderous look to their faces, how dare these monsters show up and attack their students (or ex-students) and as if that wasn't bad enough they attacked them at their weakest hour.

"Get back!" A freshman fairy, Pricilla, yelled out to a particularly close monster. The monster raised its mighty hand and lashed down on the girl. She let out a piercing scream and then… Nothing… A large cloud of dark sticky looking material covered and hid the girl from sight. Within the blink of an eye the monster and girl were gone, vanished. One by one each monster disappeared leaving many too slouch in relief.

A large burst of fiery energy shook the sky making many look towards the source, bloom, who was smiling into the sky. Their magic returned. "I'd like to see them try to take us on now." A junior shouted into the crowd.

Five monstrous beings took hold of ten students, two for each; they took them with them to whatever hellish place they came from. The teachers were at a loss for words; right before their eyes the students they were supposed to protect were taken. What would their parents say? How would they get them back? Oh, the parents were going to have their heads for this. They did have an excuse however, they tried but their magic was gone. Still they should have protected them from those beasts.

Later on that day the whole of the world seemed to have faded away and allowed the deep depression to sink in slowly to their minds. That's the funny thing about the mortal's minds fore you see that they do fear the unknown and that is what destroys them. Fear is their undoing. Everything that was once vibrant in its colors and all the happy chirps of the birds in the morning haze turned to nothing just silence. A cold dis-heartening feeling that rang through the air like a bomb had come off. It reminded them that this was an act of war. This was war and nothing was going their way. The students were dead to the world of Magix and no one outside of Alfea's barrier could get in.

Students were taken to the infirmary to heal the worst of the battle wounds mainly specialists were hurt and it seemed the dark cloud of dust the monstrous beast threw at them seemed to be an acid like substance that managed to cloud the thoughts and make the infected one delirious. Some sang slurred versions of songs and others screamed as if their worst fear was right before them and some even began to laugh drunkenly.

During all of this there was Faragonda who stood upon the top of the seven steps that led up to the old tower of Alfea. She was afraid, afraid of those beasts and of the school. This was no longer her place though; the council of elders had already told her that. The problems that the school was now facing would be held in the hands of the new professor, Layton.

Hopefully, he would be able to handle the aftermath; many of the students were now traumatized to the point where they would need several months of counseling to be able to feel normal again. No matter how much Faragonda tried she could not forget the horrified look on the specialists face when he was grabbed by the monster it was mortifying in the least, his screams echoed in her head returning to the forefront of her thoughts. She let this happen she couldn't stop them and they took everything. Parents would no longer trust the Magix counsels authority if word got out that the students could be killed or taken at any moment during their stay here. Parents trusted them to keep their children safe and they turned back around and stabbed them in the back.

Alfea was no longer the vibrant pink accent that spoke of it and was now only a dull dusty rose that looked like a little black had mixed in. Witches of Cloudtower were just now learning of the monster's attack and were taking it harshly as it was said around there, "No one takes our enemies down but, us!" It was rather funny to see how much they really cared about them despite the fact that they always were pranking them to the extremes.

The barrier of Alfea rippled as people appeared around the courtyard. Witches of all ages and class levels appeared around the courtyard instantly and began to help lift fallen debris from the ground and into the pile that Knut had already started to work on. A new day would turn this into a newer and happier day. That is the happiest it could get for now.

~X~

The days after the battle seemed to have just flown by in one swift haze after another. The air turned cold and the leaves in the trees turned brown and gold. Crisp smells filled the air and sounds like love and joy, peace and happiness, were non-existent. Those beasts that were supposed to have never been there had sucked the love and joy out of the air making it the worst fall ever.

Though it looked like everything was settling down for winter it was the complete opposite somewhere inside the heart of Cloudtower. In this school of dreary potions and many ways of mayhem there lay a person amidst the shadows in the corners of the lunchroom. You would never have seen this girl fore she is always sitting in the back of the classroom. When the teacher calls on her it appears as if she is not there and if you were to look for her she would just disappear. She, this girl, is one with the night and must stay that way as long as the one they call the monsters are out.

The monsters that had attacked the fairies were of a much darker magic than even the great witches and wizards of Magix would ever know of. This magic is hundreds if not thousands of years old and was not practiced very often because it has been known to drain the user and even grow a mind of its very own. This girl in the shadows knows of this magic yet, she is not its user. Yes, she has come across it but, no she only used it once and that was to lock 'him' away for good.

A tale that weaved its way into this story is one of those ones that tell of a hero but, this hero is no ordinary hero. This one is wreathed in flame and is the true vision of the night. They say her hair is curled with gold and her skin is flecked with the ashes of those that have fallen. With a smile on her face and a tear in her eye she releases the pain, the hatred, and the anger that has been pent up for so long. This woman was given a title. This woman is Dark Bloom, the giver of peace, and the destroyer of evil.

Morning sun shone through the sky and lit up the rest of Alfea in a blaze of glory. The whole of Alfea were celebrating the arrival of their new headmaster, Mr. Layton. The young man early into his thirties was due to arrive at noon that morning and that was the 'hot buzz' going around the school these days.

Bloom woke up with a smile on her face, one that she just couldn't wipe off her face. She had no idea why it was there and she couldn't help but, feel that she had forgotten something. Something that she couldn't quite figure out.

Suddenly, her face snapped into a surprise kind of look. She remembered! Her and Sky were supposed to go on their date for their anniversary. Oh, man this was going to be so fun. With a very sudden burst of energy Bloom shot out of bed and immediately flew towards her closet and started picking out outfits.

Three hours later and ten dresses that just weren't considered, 'hip', Bloom finally found the one she wanted. It was colored with blue lace with a black underside and accented with gold strings that poured down it in a simple yet, flattering way. It was a nice dress with its simple yet complex composure. Wait 'till Sky sees me in this dress!' She thought softly to herself whilst getting ready for the celebration that would take place at noon. Bloom shuffled into her regular outfit and was out the door.

Smiling to herself she made her way to the cafeteria thinking about the party and what it would be about. She entered through the doors and found herself face-to-face with a wall of balloons and streamers. They really went all out this time huh? I wonder if Mrs. Faragonda's party was like this one. Or was it more fancy and creative than this one? Man, I Miss her already and yet, she's only been gone for a day. I wonder where she is now and if she's thinking about us.

"Hey Bloom, Welcome to the party!" Musa screamed from over by the food table a large smile that mirrored on her other friends who surrounded the food and were munching away at the snacks. Stella made quick work of the chocolate fountain and happily dined away.

The room was filled with the cheers of her class mates as the famed guest Mr. Layton arrived at the scene. His hair was a shade of the night sky when there is no moon and his eyes gleamed green with mystery. He wore a suit that looked strictly business and his face held a smirk that told you he knew every secret you ever tried to keep.

Regardless the party only seemed to get more exciting and several students made their way to the already crowded dance floor.

Meanwhile in the caves of Shadowhaunt there lay the prison under the rock where a small stream of water poured in one corner. In the other sat a hunched figure that shook slightly in the musk of this dreary world. The woman had white hair and bright blue eyes that saw, not the bad, but the good in every person and every living thing. She loved the world even with its cold and dark hearted people.

You see that was Mrs. Faragonda's weakness. Her weakness was trust. The woman trusted to much and 'he' took advantage of that and now she was stuck in this prison cell huddled in the corner trying not to become a frozen Popsicle. Her magic was gone and for the first time she felt alone in the world. Here in the dark walls of Shadowhaunt no one would look for her. No one would even notice that she was gone.


End file.
